grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chest
The Chest '''is a structure in Granny that the Player is able to hide in. They may keep the Player hidden from Granny depending on certain conditions detailed in the Hiding Mechanics section. Unlike the Beds, '''Chests are located in better positions because the Player can see almost everything in the room that they are hiding in. Hiding Mechanics Similar to the Car and Beds, to hide in Chests, simply stand near the Chest and then press the icon in the top right corner of the screen to immediately hide. To get out from inside, press the icon again, and you will get out immediately. When the Player gets out of a Chest, they will be in front of the chest, no matter the position they were when entering. If Granny enters a room where you are hiding inside a Chest, she will not notice you and leave after (she may also place a Bear Trap) but if Granny sees you get inside a Chest, she will stand by the Chest for a few seconds before forcefully opening the Chest to jumpscare the Player. There's no animation to her forcing the Player out, so either the Player gives in, or she pulls the Player out. Appearance The Chest is a weathered, old, dark, wooden chest that is rectangular in shape, allowing a person to fit inside whilst being able to see out of the Chest through the lid at the top of the Chest. All of the Chests are totally empty. Locations There are two Chests in Granny and unlike the Bed, Cabinet, and Car, Chests are very far from each other. * One of the Chests is located in the Attic, and provides the best view of the room compared to the vent as you can see when Granny enters the room or leaves. Although it provides a better view, it is slightly more difficult to leave, as the vent has an instant escape into the Bathroom, making it hard to progress if Granny stays in the Attic for an extended period of time. * The other Chest can be found in the Backyard, opposite the Playhouse. Hiding here is a very good idea as you can see all of Granny's movements. It is also the fastest way to hide in the Backyard. However, hiding here will waste valuable time if Granny spends excessive amounts of time in the Backyard. Trivia * Sometimes, Granny will put down a Bear Trap in front of a Chest you are hiding in. This forces you to step onto the trap, which could result in the Player getting knocked out unless you manage to free yourself and hide again fast enough. You could wait 3 minutes until the bear trap despawns, but that would waste time. * There is an amusing glitch which works with both chests. The Player must be holding an item and they should stand in front of the Chest and crouch. Then press the enter button and they will see the item they're holding floating in midair. This only works with the Chests and no other hiding places. * It is actually possible to get inside Chests without pressing the button to do so. ** This most commonly happens in the Attic, when the Player knocks down the Planks with the Hammer. Upon doing this one of the Planks may fall on part of the Chest, allowing the Player to walk on the plank, which lets the Player fall inside the Chest. To get out, press the icon twice. * If Granny sees you and hits you while you're in the chest, your body will fall in the chest while you're unconscious, making the Player lie down in a manner similar to a Coffin. * Like the Bed, the Player can turn his head 360 degrees. Gallery GrannyControl23.png|Chest Logo Category:Structures Category:Hiding Places Category:Version 1.2 Category:Version 1.3 Category:Backyard Category:Attic Level 1 Category:Attic